


The Sire

by TEC



Series: We Still Hold The World To Our Heart. [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Discussions of betrayal, Gen, Limericks, Poetry, flowery language, negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TEC/pseuds/TEC
Summary: "To be betrayed is to be stabbed,To be betrayed is to be burned,To be betrayed is to bleed forever."
Series: We Still Hold The World To Our Heart. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737670





	The Sire

**Author's Note:**

> I freaking live.

I understand your pain, Brother Fire.  
You believed in Humanity’s forever,  
Now, they spit in your face and call you a monster.

  
How can you forgive when they make reasons to hate?  
How can one move on, when they use you?  
How can I give you a reason to move on?  
  
_I see you try and understand,_  
_And for that, I take a stand!_  
_But, you don’t truly know,_  
_I don’t expect that though._  
_But, I will not forgive the Greed of Man!_  
  
What about the flowers we grow in our garden?  
Lives with fur being freed and preserved by us?  
What of the hearts healed and earned from tears?

To be betrayed is to be stabbed,  
To be betrayed is to be burned,  
To be betrayed is to bleed forever.  
  
To forgive is to scar,  
To forgive is to be warmed,  
To forgive is to stem the flow.  
  
_And here I thought our hearts aligned,_  
_Yet seams are unraveled, and stems snapped._  
_Humanity is a disease, full of violence,_  
_They look you in the eye as they the slice and dice._  
_But, you think they should be spared?_  
  
We spare the flames from water,  
We spare the snail from salt,  
We spare the bird the fall.  
  
I know that we are faulty,  
And our start was rather rocky,  
We are only humanity.  
  
You gave us your fire,  
We keep it in our hearts,  
Surely, you see our use!  
  
_I gave you fire to build an empire,_  
_I did not intend for you to build pyres!_  
_I gave you flame to make a name,_  
_I did not know you would kill and maim._  
_The child is not the fool, but the sire._  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was a painful break. I think I might have had a quiet mental breakdown or something? I don't know, but I am back and I will be quickly tying this series up to start a mini-book on here, because guess what? I trashed the book I've been making for 3-4 years. You just gotta do what you gotta do sometimes.  
> Silver lining though! I will be making not one, but two stories! One will be a horror and the other will be more of a mystery. I have little to no details in my head right now, but that will quickly change. Now, because these are pretty much gonna be books, the updates will be significantly slower (wait, I've been gone for months. Can I take that back?) because I'm doing all the editing and everything. Doesn't mean they are going to take a year and then some, but you should most definitely stick around, because I am not giving up on these stories. Reason why the other book didn't make it was because I bit off more than I could chew; these more reasonable.  
> If you want to see some little random snippets of dialogue and whatever else pops into my head at random times, go check out my twitter https://twitter.com/WorldsSmallest2, I will be making two more "stories" that are just random poems and songs that pop into my head, poorly written with little to not editing, just so they are out of my bloody head.  
> Happy writing!


End file.
